VY1Mizky : Hari Terbaik
by mommiji aki
Summary: Malam ini menjadi sangat special. Bukan karena hari ini ulang tahunku. Tapi, karena semuanya hadir dan bersenang-senang. Tawa bahagia mereka semua merupakan kado terbaik bagiku. Mizky-centric, birthday!fict


Kelopak mataku terbuka karena bunyi alarm yang kusetel semalam. Aku berusaha bangun dari tidurku dengan tangan yang memegangi kepala—kebiasaanku setiap bangun tidur. Setelah terduduk diam beberapa saat, aku mulai beranjak dari kasur dan melakukan aktivitas pagiku.

* * *

><p><strong>VY1Mizky : Hari Terbaik**

**Mommiji Aki**

**Disclaimer** : Vocaloid milik semua orang! yang membuatnya Crypton, Internet Co,Ltd, Zero-G, AH Software, dan PowerFX. Ada yang belum di absen?

**Warning **: Birthday!fict, gaje, labil, no pair

Don't Like Don't Read

2011

* * *

><p>Ah, tidak sopannya aku ini, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, bukan? Salam kenal, aku VY1, tapi professor dan Vocaloid lain memanggilku Mizky. Ya, aku Vocaloid. Android tipe Vocal yang bertugas untuk bernyanyi dan menghibur para manusia. Aku dibuat di Yamaha Corporation.<p>

Tidak pernah tahu tentangku? Nah, sekarang kalian tahu.

Aku mematut diri di depan cermin seukuran diriku. Wajahku cantik, tapi juga tampan secara bersamaan, rambutku berwarna hijau panjang. Mataku sekarang beralih pada seragamku—pakaian Vocaloid milikku sebenarnya. Kaos turtleneck hitam tanpa lengan, ditutupi hoodie abu-abu dengan garis merah yang juga tanpa lengan, sedangkan lenganku terbungkus arm warmer garis-garis merah. Aku mengenakan celana tiga perempat sebagai bawahan—berwarna abu-abu dengan garis merah—oh, dan sepati kets merah.

"Mizky," panggilan itu menyadarkanku dari perhatian memandang diri sendiri. Kulirik ke arah pintu masuk yang sudah terbuka, Miki rupanya. Miki merupakan Vocaloid buatan AH Software, dia ada di sini karena ini adalah tempat tinggal Vocaloid buatan AH Software dan Yamaha Corporation.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu Miki. Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk. Bagaimana kalau aku sedang ganti baju?" Aku terdiam sebentar. "Yah, walaupun aku bukan laki-laki ataupun perempuan tidak ada salahnya bersopan santun padaku kan?"

Mungkin kalian heran, tapi aku memang tidak memiliki gender. Master yang membuatku tidak menentukan genderku, sebenarnya aku jadi sedikit risih dengan hal itu. Tapi toh lama-lama aku tidak perduli sama sekali. Karena itulah penampilanku tidak feminine maupun maskulin—cenderung datar menurutku.

Kulihat Miki melangkah masuk melalui cermin dan duduk di atas kasur yang baru kubereskan. Wajahnya menunduk bersalah, mungkin karena ucapanku. Tapi wajahnya yang seperti itu juga manis.

"Hm… maaf," kata Miki menyesal. Walaupun aku yakin setelah ini dia akan tetap mengulangi hal yang sama. Miki ini sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. Mungkin karena kode nama kami? Aku VY1 dan Miki SF-2. Hm… Mungkin karena itu?

"Tapi, Mizky… aku… mau minta tolong," Miki mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang wajah memelas dan senyum memohon. Aku tidak suka kalau wajahnya begitu, aku pasti menurut saja nantinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyaku berbalik dan melipat kedua tangan.

"Hehe. Begini, Mizky," Miki memainkan kakinya—kebiasaan jika dia gugup. "Aku… janji dengan Shouta dan Ai untuk menemani mereka seharian ini. Tapiiii…."

"Kau membuat janji lain dengan Kiyoteru-san?" Tebakku tepat sasaran karena kulihat dia menunjukkan cengirannya jika ketahuan melakukan kesalahan. Aku menghela nafas maklum, selalu jawaban klise—terlalu sering.

"Oke," kataku menyanggupi. Bukan karena aku setuju dia dengan Kiyoteru-san pergi bareng, tapi karena aku tidak tega membiarkan Shouta dan Ai harus berwajah cemberut karena Miki—lagi-lagi—melanggar janjinya.

"Terima kasih Mizky!" Miki segera menubrukku dan memelukku erat.

"Berhenti memelukku atau aku berubah pikiran!" Ancamku membuat Miki segera melepas pelukannya masih dengan senyum sumringah di bibirnya.

XOXO

Aku heran. Kiyoteru-san itu memang baik dan sabar, tidak heran sih Miki dan Yuki mengejar Vocaloid dengan image seorang guru itu. Tapi, ayolah! Kiyoteru-san itu kalau diukur menurut umur manusia sudah berumur sekitar dua puluh awal. Sedangkan Miki berumur tujuh belas saja belum, apalagi Yuki yang masih kelas lima SD! Kalau aku sih masih sah-sah saja.

Eh, bukan itu maksudnya!

Tapi, Kiyoteru-san itu memang benar-benar baik… dan terlalu polos! Bayangkan saja, masa dia tidak sadar-sadar sedang didekati sama dua orang anak kemarin sore begitu? Hah… aku tidak habis pikir jadinya. Tapi, mungkin kalau Vocaloid tidak apa-apa ya? Tidak-tidak, tetap saja akan jadi masalah.

Aku menggeleng keras untuk memusnahkan semua pikiran tadi. Kenapa jadi memikirkan tentang tiga Vocaloid itu?

Pintu geser menuju Ruang Bersama terbuka, sebelum sempat kakiku melangkah masuk, seorang gadis kecil yang memakai baju terusan pink menubrukku.

"Kak Mizky!" Ternyata Ai—Tsukuyomi Ai—salah satu dari Vocaloid yang juga berasal dari tempat Miki dibuat. Ai yang adalah Vocaloid paling muda dari semuanya, tentu saja karena dia masih TK.

"Pagi, Ai-hime. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Ai tertawa-tawa ketika aku mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Kemudian aku menggendongnya setelah kurasa cukup bermain dengannya.

"Hahaha," Ai masih tertawa-tawa saat kubawa dia berjalan masuk.

"Pagi, kak Mizky," sapa seorang lagi Vocaloid dalam ruangan itu, Tsukuyomi Shouta. Aku mencium keningnya—kebiasaanku yang lain pada pagi hari.

"Pagi Shouta."

"Ai juga mau dicium!" Ai menunjuk keningnya sendiri minta dicium olehku. Aku tersenyum kemudian mencium kening putri kecil itu sayang.

"Nah, sudah," Ai kembali tertawa. Aku duduk di bangkuku dan memangku Ai.

"Kita ke rumah Crypton ya kak," pinta Ai tiba-tiba.

"Iya, kita ke rumah Crypton saja hari ini kak," kata Shouta mendukung permintaan Ai. "Ya? Aku ingin bertemu kak Len." Rumah Crypton adalah salah satu tempat tinggal untuk Vocaloid buatan Crypton. Sebenarnya kami semua tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama, hanya saja beda lantai. Tapi, saat ini mereka semua sedang berada di rumah Crypton. Rumah besar yang biasanya kami gunakan untuk pesta atau acara bersama-sama.

"Ai juga mau ketemu kak Luka!" Seru Ai. Luka dan Len ya? Dua Vocaloid itu memang dekat dengan Ai dan Shouta. Ai mengagumi Luka dan ternyata dibalik wajah judes dan sifat dingin gadis berambut pink itu, tersimpan kelembutan. Terbukti dengan lengketnya dia dan Ai.

Sedangkan Shouta dan Len dekat karena nasib mereka yang diciptakan dengan wajah shota. Mereka sering berbagi cerita dan ide jahat untuk mengerjai siapa saja yang mengatai mereka shota. Aku sendiri dekat dengan Meiko dan Big Al—selain dengan Lily yang berada satu perusahaan denganku pastinya.

Kami sering minum-minum bersama dan melakukan hal gila. Membuat Prima dan Kaito—pasangan duet mereka—juga Lily melotot marah pada kami karena aksi gila kami. Aku selalu ingin tertawa sendiri kalau mengingat wajah Lily yang murka.

"Kak Mizky? Boleh ya?" Suara memelas Ai menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tadi.

"Eh, iya. Tentu saja."

XOXO

"Kak Lukaaaaaaa!" Ai berlari memeluk Luka yang juga balik memeluk gadis kecil itu dan menggendongnya. Luka tersenyum melihatku.

"Halo, Mizky," sapa Luka yang kubalas dengan anggukan. Dua Vocaloid itu segera pergi untuk melakukan aktivitas bersama mereka.

"Oi, Shouta!" Aku dan Shouta menoleh bersamaan dan melihat Len yang tersenyum sumringah. "Naiklah, aku punya rencana-rencana menyenangkan lainnya."

"Oke!" Shouta segera naik ke tangga yang di atasnya ada Len.

"Eh, halo kak Mizky. Maaf aku kurang sopan," aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Len," setelah mengatakan aku mengatakan itu, Shouta tepat sudah berada di puncak tangga. Dua shota itu segera bergegas ke kamar Len.

Sebenarnya aku setuju kalau dua Vocaloid itu sangat manis, terutama Len. Vocaloid remaja itu sangat manis kalau berani kubilang. Ini mungkin terdengar kurang sopan dan kurang ajar, tapi Len jauh lebih manis dibanding Rin—saudara kembarnya—menurutku ya.

Aku tersenyum gugup. Kalau dua kembar itu mendengar apa yang kupikirkan, mereka pasti menghajarku. Len karena kubilang manis dan Rin karena kubilang Len lebih manis darinya.

"Kak Mizky," aku hampir melompat ke depan mendengar suara itu.

"H—hai, Rin," anak perempuan ini datangnya pas sekali. Bikin kaget saja, untung aku tidak mungkin kena serangan jantung. Aku mengernyit melihat apron yang dikenakannya. "Kau sedang memasak?" Rin menunduk memandang apronnya.

"Iya, sama kak Miku dan kak Gumi juga," kata Rin ceria. "Sudah ya, kutinggal. Kak Meiko ada di belakang, kebetulan ada kak Al juga," aku mengangguk kemudian Rin segera berbalik kembali ke dapur.

Akhirnya aku memilih ke taman belakang saja menemui Meiko dan Big Al.

XOXO

Aku menyapu halaman belakang dan menemukan Meiko dan Big Al sedang adu panco di salah satu bangku taman. Aku melangkah mendekati mereka tepat ketika Meiko berteriak karena kalah.

"Sudah kubilang kau tak akan pernah menang dariku!" Seru Big Al dengan nada bangga. Meiko memandang tajam laki-laki besar di hadapannya.

"Sekali lagi! Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!" Tantang Meiko sekali lagi.

"Boleh! Aku akan mengalahkanmu berapa kali pun kau mau!" Jawab Big Al meremehkan.

"Ehm," aku berdeham untuk menarik perhatian dua orang yang sedang asyik berargumen itu. Meiko dan Big Al segera tersenyum ramah.

"Hai, Mizky! Sini-sini, kita adu panco!" Ajak Meiko menepuk nepuk meja di sampingnya.

"Yeah, kau juga akan kukalahkan!" Kata Big Al dengan nada sombongnya yang justru membuatku tersenyum geli.

"Boleh! Ayo kita tanding," tantangku tak mau kalah.

Akhirnya sepanjang siang itu kami habiskan untuk adu panco, saling melempar argument dan bernyanyi-nyanyi asal juga tertawa-tawa. Ponsel Meiko berdering, menarik perhatian gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu dari tawa bersama kami. Meiko tersenyum miring—senyumnya jika sesuatu yang menarik atau ada yang ia sembunyikan. Dia membalasnya cepat kemudian menutup kembali flap ponselnya dan mengantonginya.

"Ayo masuk," Meiko berdiri dan menatapku juga Big Al. Big Al mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedangkan aku masih bertahan di tempat. "Ayo, cepat!" Meiko berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke rumah menduhuli kami.

Aku dan Big Al saling pandang sesaat kemudian kami berdiri bersamaan. Kami berjalan pelan mengekori Meiko. Aku terkejut melihat keadaan di dalam rumah yang sudah penuh dengan orang-orang yang sibuk berkeliaran.

"Ah, kalian datang juga. Ayo bantu," suruh Miku—Diva Vocaloid di antara kami semua, kemudian segera sibuk kembali. Meiko mengedikkan bahu malas kemudian menghampiri siapa saja yang bisa dibantu. Big Al berjalan menghampiri Gakupo yang sedang mengatur kursi. Aku masih bergeming di tempatku, bingung.

Sekarang Big Al, Gakupo, Kiyoteru-san, dan Leon sedang menata bangku dan meja. Miku, Rin, Gumi, Sonika dan Miriam sibuk bolak-balik dari dapur untuk memindahkan makanan. Selebihnya sedang mengatur dekorasi—yang hampir selesai.

"Mizky, ayo bantu," suara Lily menyadarkanku. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku walau tidak gatal.

"Aku—aku bingung mau bantu apa," kataku jujur. Kesibukan di sekitar sini terlalu banyak. Bahkan kalau kuperhatikan nyaris semua Vocaloid dari semua perusahaan sudah ada di ruangan yang besar ini.

Lily menghela nafas. "Kau ambil banner saja di teras, kemudian pasang di atas sana," setelah mengatakan itu Lily melesat dari hadapanku. Aku mengerjap sebentar kemudian segera berjalan menuju teras untuk mengambil banner yang diminta Lily.

Banner-nya masih terlipat rapi di teras, kelihatannya cukup besar. Aku mengangkatnya tanpa kesusahan kemudian membawanya masuk.

"Ah, Mizky, sini kubantu pasang," Kaito membantuku membawa banner itu dan menarik salah satu ujungnya untuk dipasang di atas, sementara aku menarik ujung satunya. Sambil mengikatkan talinya agar banner terpasang, aku berfikir. Sebenarnya ini perayaan untuk apa ya? Rasanya belum ada lagi yang mendapat lagu baru.

Selesai mengikat banner-nya, aku menghela nafas lega. Mungkin aku kabur ke belakang saja sampai beres-beres di sini selesai. Nanti di tengah pesta baru aku masuk lagi dan bergabung. Hm, ide bagus.

Kakiku akhirnya kembali menjejak tanah. Aku menepuk-nepuk tangan sebagai tanda tugasku sudah selesai. Aku berbalik dan mengernyit melihat semua Vocaloid telah berbaris rapi di belakangku dan nyengir bersamaan.

"Apa?" Tanyaku takut. Ya, aku takut. Semuanya mengerubungiku dengan cengiran dan senyuman mencurigakan. Jika Big Al di posisiku sekarang pun dia pasti takut. Ai malah sudah akan menangis kencang menghancurkan rumah ini.

Tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik, "lihat ke arah banner-nya, Mizky!" Perintah Meiko. Aku mengerjap sekilas, kemudian takut-takut melirik banner yang baru saja kupasang bersama Kaito. Seketika mataku membulat demi melihat tulisan yang tercetak di sana.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIZKY!

Namaku. Tertera di sana di sebelah tulisan Happy Birthday? Aku? Selamat ulang tahun Mizky? Untukku?

Aku yakin wajahku sangat bodoh karena dapat kudengar mereka tertawa. Dan jika banner itu belum cukup, kudengar mereka mulai bernyanyi.

"Happy birthday Mizky, happy birthday Mizky," dan aku masih yakin wajah bodoh itu masih terpasang di wajahku dengan jelas karena mereka menyanyi dengan senyum geli bahkan beberapa sudah tertawa tertahan.

Miku—yang memegang kue ulang tahunku—melangkah maju masih menyanyikan selamat ulang tahun untukku dengan suara Diva-nya. Aku… aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat Miku sudah berada di depanku dengan kue di tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mizky-chan," katanya saat lagu selamat ulang tahun itu berhenti mengalun. "Kau lupa ulang tahunmu sendiri?" Tanya Miku tersenyum cerah.

Ulang tahunku? Benar, satu September, ulang tahunku—hariku. Pertama kali programku berjalan dan aku melihat dunia. Hari pertamak mengenal semua Vocaloid lain karena memang aku termasuk baru dibandingkan yang lainnya.

"Hehe, aku sengaja menyuruhmu menjaga Ai dan Shouta pagi ini. Begitu persiapan di sini cukup beres, aku menyuruh mereka untuk membawamu ke sini," jelas Miki cengar-cengir. Jadi, alasan dia janji dengan Kiyoteru-san?

"Lalu aku dan kak Miku juga kak Gumi membuat kue di dapur untukmu saat kau datang tadi, hehe," Rin tertawa senang, berhasil menipuku tepat di depan wajahku.

"Aku dan kak Luka juga kak Shouta dan kak Len membuat hiasan-hiasan di sini loh, yang lainnya juga bantu," suara polos Ai ceria. Aku menunduk.

"Te—terima kasih," kataku terbata. Dapat kurasakan air mata meluncur jatuh dari mataku. "Terima kasih," gumamku lagi menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Kurasakan satu-persatu dari mereka memelukku.

"Jangan sedih, ini kan hari special," kudengar suara Ai menghiburku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan memandang mereka satu-persatu kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," kataku sekali lagi.

"Sudah, sudah, tidak usah formal begitu!" Big Al melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku. "Ayo kita pesta sampai pagi!" Soraknya yang diikuti sorakan dari yang lainnya.

Lalu tanpa ancang-ancang pesta telah dimulai. Dengan berpusat padaku. Setiap lagu, ucapan selamat, bahkan kado yang bertumpuk di pojok ruangan. Semuanya untukku. Aku sangat bahagia.

Aku mendekati kado-kado yang terletak di pojok dan tersenyum. Aku bersyukur Master menciptakanku. Walaupun tanpa gender atau pun suara seindah Miku, si kembar Kagamine atau pun Luka, aku masih bisa bernyanyi. Aku bagian dari semuanya, aku juga Vocaloid.

Aku melihat kado yang terlihat paling sederhana di sana. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin tahu, maka aku pun mengambil kado itu. Ada kertasnya. Dan sekali lagi aku dikejutkan dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana dari pemilik yang sangat tak terduga.

_Selamat Ulang Tahun Mizky_

_-Master-_

Aku kembali tersenyum. Bahkan Master masih ingat ulang tahun yang aku sendiri lupa. Aku… benar-benar beruntung bukan?

"Mizky!" Aku menengok dan mendapati Meiko yang berteriak. "Cepat kemari! Kita adu minum paling banyak." Aku menyeringai mendengar tantangan Meiko.

"Segera datang!" Aku meletakkan kado itu hati-hati. Sekali lagi tersenyum pada kado itu dan berbalik menghampiri Meiko.

Mala mini menjadi sangat special. Bukan karena hari ini ulang tahunku. Tapi, karena semuanya hadir dan bersenang-senang. Tawa bahagia mereka semua merupakan kado terbaik bagiku.

Maka malam itu menjadi malam terpanjang yang pernah kami hadapi.

.

**END**

.

* * *

><p>Ini buat ulang tahun Mizky! Selamat ulang tahun Mizky! Sebenernya saya belum pernah liat charanya kayak apa. deskripsi yang saya kasih itu berdasarkan yang pernah saya liat. Gak tahu buatan fans atau beneran. Bajunya sih ngarang sendiri, hehe.<p>

Buat yang gak tahu Mizky, dia Vocaloid juga. Vocaloid ya, bukan UTAU atau Voyakiloid. Nah, kalo Tsukuyomi bersaudara itu Voiceroid, kalo gak salah sih buatan AH Software, satu perusahaan sama Kiyoteru, Miki dan Yuki. Tapi gak tau juga sih, takut salah. #digampar kasih info sesat

Mizky beneran gak ada gendernya. Sebenarnya agak simpatik gara-gara ini, makanya kali ini buat cerita ini mereka sebagai Vocaloid. Bukan orang. #apaan sih? #ditimpukin

Maaf ya Mizky telat ngasih kado. Harusnya satu September kemarin. Ini udah telat #ngitung dulu. Sembilan hari. Ckck. Maafkan author modd swing ini #plak

Ada yang minat review?


End file.
